What's Expected Of Me
by Lexy Faye
Summary: Pretty, Popular, and a cheerleader that's Brittney Miller.    So, of course she has a reputation to maintain!    But, when it threatens all things dear to her, Will she still do what's expected of her?
1. Pep Rally: Start!

**What's up! It's Lexy! **

**Can't freakin believe I'm on to my 2nd fic already! **

**Yay me! Lol!**

**Anyways, in this particular fic, and probably all the fic's I write about the chipmunks, are going to be with them as humans. **

**So, they have human bodies and so forth.**

**As if I'm going to write a story about some damn lil chipmunks running around tryna avoid getting stepped on!**

**Ha! Yeah Right! This fic is rated T by the way.**

…**.…...**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes! I only own the plot and any made up characters. So do not copy! If I did this fic would not be story, but a reality!**

…**.…...**

**{I'm your biggest fan! I'll chase you down until you love me! Pa-Pa Pa-Pa razzi!} **

**Lady Gaga music blasted throughout the gym.**

**Ten girls in bandages, some with crutches, some crawling on the floor, but, all were moving to the beat. **

**They were moving forward slowly and robotically like an injured person would trying to get close to a star. **

**Therefore, portraying injured paparazzi like Lady Gaga had done in her video. **

**The group sported bandages, crutches, eye patches, fake blood, blackened eyes, disarrayed hair, and ripped clothing. **

**Not everyone had the same things, each girl was somehow unique. Some were pretending to be paralyzed in certain areas, so they moved accordingly. **

**Some stood upright but limped, some clutched their arms, legs, or other body parts as if in pain. **

**All of them were moving forward following after a girl in the front. The girl in the front was portraying a star eager to get rid of the paparazzi. The girl was dressed as a star undercover. **

**You know the whole, big dark shades, hair in bun, normal jeans and shirt, overcoat, trying to either pass for normal or hide who they are look. **

**Whew! The group followed her wherever she went. The girl turned her head left and right looking for a way out. She suddenly sprinted out in a direction and stopped after awhile breathing heavily. **

**She looks up annoyed that they are still following her. She screams out of frustration and tries to reason with them. The paparazzi look at one another then nod at her. **

**Relieved, the girl takes off her overcoat and glasses, tossing them to the side. She takes her hair out of its bun, shaking her head; long wavy light brown hair falls down her back. She takes some lip-gloss out of her pocket, quickly applying it whilst smacking her lips. She goes to the front and immediately starts striking different poses. **

**As if on queue, the injured paparazzi take cameras out of nowhere and began snapping photos non-stop. This goes on for a little bit until suddenly the paparazzi throw their cameras and all their other props behind them. Standing upright they get into position as the girl who portrayed a star gets in her front center position. **

**Then they all began a series of dance moves pertaining to the songs beat. This goes on until the song ends and they are all lying flat down on their stomachs with their arms perched up and palms flat on the ground****.(like this - /\./\) **

**All of their heads are facing down until one at a time each of their heads lift up to reveal a crazed, obsessed look on them. Some heads were tilted to the side, some girls eyes were twitching, and some were doing both. **

**The crowd was silent in awe. The announcer, one of the teachers, stepped out with a mic shouting, "Annndd there you have it! Please give a round of applause for your varsity cheerleaders!" The whole school burst into applause, clapping, yelling, and whistling loudly. **

**Some people were even yelling wolf whistles and cat calls. Individual names of some of the cheerleaders could also be heard. The cheerleaders jumped up applauding also then waving with big smiles plastered on their faces. Some of them kicked high into the air. **

**As they went to take a seat a group of boys jumped up with a sign shouting, "We love you Brittany!" Brittany, the girl who had portrayed the star, blew them a kiss then sat down. The boys jumped over each other to catch it. Brittany smirked, some fellow cheerleaders rolled their eyes. **

**Brittany crossed her legs and looked around, searching for her sisters. She ignored the mindless chatter her fellow cheerleaders were having around her. (There's Elle) she thought covering her mouth to keep from stifling a giggle. **

**Eleanor was seated at the bottom front row between some foreign exchange students, munching on a bag of hot cheetos. (that girl's always eatin somethin!) Brittany thought. Eleanor would lick her hands every now and then. She looked at Brittany and gave her a red thumbs up sign grinning. **

**Brittany nodded her head and waved slightly. **

**Next she looked for Jeanette, which without a doubt took more concentration because Jeanette was a wallflower. Brittany finally caught Jeanette at the very top of the bleachers, semi-isolated, trying her best to blend in with the wall. Or so that's what it looked like to Brittany. **

**Brittany shook her head frowning slightly. (That girl needs to drink some social-ade or something!) Brittany thought to herself. Jeanette then looked around nervously and then took off her glasses wiping them on her sweater. **

**How they were all related Brittany would never know!**

…**.…...**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Anything helps! See ya in chapter 2!**


	2. Pep Rally: Before the obstacle course

Chapter 2 - Pep Rally : Before the obstacle course

Read, Enjoy, Review! That's not too hard is it?

Disclaimer - I do not own Alvin And The Chipmunks or The Chipettes!

I only own the plot and any made up characters, So do not copy!

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~..._

"_Alright gal's and guy's! Guy's and gal's!" _

"_It's time for the next event! Which is the obstacle course!" the announcer announced. _

_The audience cheered. A couple of woo-hoo's and yeahs could be heard throughout. Eight girls, two from each grade, lined up against the right wall end of the gym. _

_Eight boys, two from each grade, lined up against the left wall end of the gym. Brittany and fellow cheerleader Miranda, were representing the junior class for girls. Across from them stood two football players by the names of Alvin Seville and Chad Demure. _

_They were representing the junior class for the boys. Brittany saw Alvin and rolled her eyes. _

_(Go figure!) she thought. Miranda, unable to keep her eyes off Alvin and Chad, elbowed Brittany. _

"_What's up?" Brittany questioned. _

"_Aren't Alvin and Chad like thee hottest boys in the school!" "Yeah, sure if you think the hunchback of Notre Dame is hot!" Brittany muttered. _

"_What was that?" asked Miranda coming out of her trance. "I said yeah sure" Brittany covered. "Hey, Britt!" one of the senior girls called her. "Yeah?" Brittany looks at her. "Good luck out there!" "Thanks! You too!" _

_Brittany smiles at her. _

_Brittany glances over at the underclassmen. The freshmen are looking around nervously, unsure of what to do and the sophomores are trying hard to look occupied. Sighing Brittany turns to them. _

"_Hey girls!" They look over at her shocked that she was actually talking to them. Miranda raised an eyebrow. _

"_Look, I've been in the same position as you girls are now and a word of advice" Brittany paused before continuing. "Just loosen up! Have fun! I mean, we were chosen out of like the whole school to represent." _

_Brittany looks at them expectantly and points out across the all the students. "So, that means we're something special!" she announces haughtily. Each of the girls look at each other, then nod their heads in agreement, thanking Brittany. _

"_No prob!" Brittany waves them off. "and good luck!" She says winking. _

"_Oookay what was that for?" Miranda asks looking incredulously from the girls to Brittany. _

"_C'mon randa, they looked scared to death!" Brittany argued. _

"_Oohh ok so it was out of pity then, well I can't blame ya!" Miranda says looking at them with an air of distaste. _

_(Like, hello! We were underclassmen once too ya know!) Brittany thought. _

"_So long as we win!" Miranda voiced shrugging. Miranda and Brittany had their differences, but both of them possessed the same competitive winning spirit. "You know it!" Brittany agrees enthusiastically. _

_They both pose side to side holding the victory sign up. _

"_Yo Miller!" Alvin yells from across the gym. Both Brittany and Miranda look up at him curious. _

"_No victory stances until we win okay?" he says pointing the gun sign at her sideways, then winking. _

_Other boys next to him smirk as if he did something amazing. _

_Miranda and a couple other girls swoon. _

_Brittany doesn't even blink retorting, "Well, since we're going to win anyways does it matter?, Unless…" She pauses for effect. "you're starting to doubt your own abilities" Brittany raises an eyebrow. _

_Oooo's could be heard throughout at the taunt. _

"_Dang gurl! That was harsh!" Miranda whispered. _

_Brittany shrugged thinking (He deserved every bit of it and then some!) Chad laughed heartily earning a glare from Alvin. But, before Alvin could make a remark the announcer shouted, "Ready! Set!" Everyone got into position. "Go!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~..._

_Lol! I know I'm evil, but I'm going to stop it there! _

_If I don't I won't have much time to think about it. _

_And I'd rather give you guys some quality than something super rushed. ;) Notice I'm being nice cuz ya'll give me lots of reviews! NOT! Lol! So, please, please review!_

_Tune into the next chapter for the amazing obstacle course! Okay…. So, it might not be that amazing. So freakin' sue me for trying to get you to keep reading! Lol! _


End file.
